creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BRVR
I see you know about that Pokemon Dead Channel... Sorry, just had the sudden urge to say that. Eddy23911 (talk) 14:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello...BRVR...*Stalker face* 8D Theshewolfie68 (talk) 05:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Weirdozzy banned me from the chat for some reason, so would you mind asking him why he banned me? Please tell me once you've asked. Thank you. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 21:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello BRVR Tell me when its upMegaUndead (talk) 10:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC)MegaUndead PSST Psst, hey! You got mithril on survival 303!! WOOHOO! Jekel-and-Hyde (talk) 11:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Jekel-and-Hyde Mind me asking, but what is your avatar supposed to be? 00:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to hear about you-know-what You know what you are BRVR? You're like the space core of the chat. So this chat without you would be like Portal 2 without the space core. In all seriousness, I'll miss you if you leave. :< BigBug64 (talk) 17:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Same here ^. Chat like you is like... Something that's missing something. I'm not good with metaphors. Don't leave pls. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 17:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe... Pokémon without the pokémon? --BRVR (talk) 15:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey you said for me to post if i help your poke' egg and i did BAN BACON!Fortminor243 (talk) 23:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC)fortminor243 Happy Birthday! *insert witty yet funny comment here* Have a good one. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 14:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Late Birthday Happy Late Birthday BRVR! For your birthday, you get a birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday! Hey i just met you,and this is crazy, but you're not beautiful,GO TO SLEEP maybe? ASTUTENEXT (talk) 23:23, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I like your profile picture :P Luvoik (talk) 17:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Luvoik hay just leaving a message beacuse you shouldnt have done that (witty joke) (ending of letter beacuse im to lazy to right it) +z Who are you? and how do you know my name? Open says me! (talk) 22:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) (just asking) FDFD Hi yo! Puyos (talk) 04:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Darkalia (talk) 18:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Greatings BRVR i was wondering how did you become waht you are now as in how did you become a insane pokemon and where can i get one of those pikachu doll Z's. XD Hi, I had a question. I am new to this and I was wondering if you could tell me how to find my story after I publish it. ^^' sorry to bug you! Sophisticated Seal (talk) 19:27, September 13, 2013 (UTC)Sophisticated Seal Hi there :3 ... I forgot what I was going to say (Counts stitches) oh yeah! favorite CreepyPasta? That one's hard oh and, You're cool. B) AllHailZalgo (talk) 15:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I like earning badges Gasmasked childhood (talk) 22:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Gasmasked Childhood hi there. I'm new here and just learning how to play around with the content and everything, I have heard about BRVR before but haven't gotten into detail. :D I wish to get better here. :D Im saying saying hi Hi how are u Anjala is awesome (talk) 03:49, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Anjala is awesome Hai!! :) just bored... And ur not the only one that loves Jeff.... --Whatever 05:50, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Crazypasta Wait, what? You're a minecrafter? Didn't know that. Also, I've been trying to PM you, but the button doesn't come up. The hell?! All is not well. It is time. (talk) 16:44, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! (do not answer, only doing this for an achievement) Hello, BRVR.Ihideinthedark (talk) 22:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I really enjoy your pastas. They're fun to read. Bravo6whisky (talk) 02:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC)Bravo6whisky UnovaRPG Did you say you ply UnovaRPG earlier? If so, what's your username? BRVR i need you to understand that someone has banned me from the chat room for no reason so can you do me a favor and ask him why he banned me.thanks! 16:14, May 20, 2014 (UTC)IBANYOURFACE1982 (talk) Why do you consider JTK a bad creepypasta? It has more plot holes than a giant wheel of swiss cheese that has holes drilled out of it, had holes cut out of it, and had the inside eaten. BRVR (talk) 02:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Well hello Foxfur77 (talk) 13:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC)EEeEE talks Well hi BRVR.... Something happend to you to? it happends to all of us. Unlike me you are unloved but me i were not aloud to evolve! You are always great to me I talked to weirdozzy he not reply yet but I told him why he banned you from the chat your welcome I talked to weirdozzy he not reply yet but I told him why he banned you from the chat your welcome Danke http://vocaroo.com/i/s1UDt0DvV7jo what does brvr stand for?